Chase
This is the PAW Patrol Wiki's very first article! Tristan Samuel (Season 1) Max Calinescu (Season 2–Season 4) Justin Kelly (Season 5-present) |UK: = Hayden Hunter (Season 1-Season 4) Nye James (Season 5-present)}} Chase is a German shepherd puppy and a main character of the PAW Patrol. He is a police and traffic cop dog and a spy dog as of Season 2. His primary purpose is to keep things in line and direct/warn traffic when an emergency happens. His secondary purpose is to track missing animals or people using his spy gear. Chase is a German Shepherd pup who is seen to be rather mature and serious on missions. He is a police/security dog. His main color is deep blue. He wears a police hat and rides a police-themed car that he uses for missions. In Season 2, he also has spy gear. Using his police truck and megaphone, this German Shepherd Dog is an athletic natural leader who likes to take charge. Chase may be on the case, but he has to watch out for cats and feathers because he is allergic. Chase, being a police dog, is very mature, possibly the most mature of the group. He is definitely a leader, and takes things very seriously when on patrol, though has his ups and downs. He can be very playful when there are no missions. He and Marshall are best friends and are competitive, but they do it just for fun. During missions, he can show his emotional side, but he always denies it with his serious side. Chase, as shown in the series, is a German Shepherd. He has brown fur covering his body, with lighter brown/tan fur on his face, and on his paws. He has a long beaver-like tail. When wearing his normal outfit, he has a blue police hat with a yellow trim and black bill. His vest and pup-pack are blue, with three yellow chevrons on each side, usually the rank of a police sergeant. When wearing his Super-Spy gear, he wears a blue helmet, shoes, and a vest, all of which have a lime green trim. His Super Spy helmet also has a visor when needed. His shoes have suction cups which can be deployed to use as wall-walkers. Here is a gallery of Chase's attires throughout the series. Super.PNG|Regular police uniform Super Chase.jpg|Super Chase (Halloween) Chase - Construction.png|Rubble's hardhat (temporary) pp2847.png|Clown costume Pp715.png|Super Spy Chase Bsk22.png|Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Vlcsnap-2014-11-02-09h55m05s156.png|Medieval outfit Pp518.png|Regular police uniform with police helmet Pp348.png|Uniform top only 13a4976f2ad38ee5.jpg|Collar only Pp1255.png|Snowboard gear P.PNG|Uniform and pup-pack only Vlcsnap-2014-05-19-12h25m45s157.png|Uniform and hat only ChristmasChase.png|With Christmas scarf Pp3025.png|With Winter hat Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 12.05.54 AM.png|Cowboy hat and bandanna Pup-Fu!39(Guess_what_happens_here).png|Martial arts uniform Pup-Fu!75(Chase).PNG|Martial Arts uniform along with spy gear PAW Patrol Air Pups Chase 6.png|Flying gear PAW Patrol Chase Marshall Pups Save Apollo.jpg|Superhero outfit Quest for the Crown 36.jpg|Tuxedo Quest for the Crown 112.jpg|Mission PAW uniform Vlcsnap-2016-09-01-20h13m45s470.png|Safari outfit PAW Patrol Pups Save Sports Day Scene 2.png|Sports outfit IMG_0142.jpg|Cowboy hat and bandana along with spy gear Shark 15.jpg|Lifeguard outfit Shark 29.jpg|Scuba gear Pirate Pups 80.jpg|Pirate outfit Puplantis 58.jpg|Scuba gear without helmet Puplantis 62.jpg|Mer-pup Royal Kitties 55.jpg|Ultimate Rescue police uniform The Tiger 78.jpg|Ultimate Rescue aviator suit Movie Monster 94.jpg|Ultimate Rescue firefighter uniform Swamp Monster 26.jpg|Ultimate Rescue swamp gear Hidden Golden Bones 48.jpg|Ultimate Rescue fix-it outfit Captain Gordy 16.jpg|Ultimate Rescue construction uniform D1A80568-DB46-4F7D-B287-B9661A5C90B1.jpeg|Mighty Pups outfit EA294424-EE2D-452F-86E8-8F76FA0DD445.png|Ice uniform 0ED3FD93-47B4-4398-870E-DE897C126CD0.jpeg|Super PAW outfit Screen Shot 2019-07-08 at 12.57.59 AM.png|Racing uniform 8F0658D1-81C0-4177-8243-D3BFB7FFF0B1.png|Charged up power Like all of the PAW Patrol pups, Chase has his own personalized pup-tag, with a shape of a star badge on it, which he uses to communicate with Ryder, the Lookout, and the other PAW Patrol pups. When in use, the pup-tag would flash its light. The pup-tag also has a special mechanism, which allows the PAW Patrol pups to make video calls to other PAW Patrol members. His Mission PAW bow-tie pup-tag has an integrated GPS ability that allows Ryder to track where he is. It also has a surveillance camera that can capture video clips. Chase_puptag_clear.png Chase has a blue police vehicle. There are four traffic cones in the back and whenever Chase barks in a certain way, the front slides up to reveal a bone-shaped winch. Like the other pups, his vehicle can turn into a pup house. The vehicle number is 02. During later missions in the jungle, Chase's truck sports camouflage paint, reinforced push bars on the front, and minor color changes to his emergency lights. 02 V1.png 02 V2.png PAW_Patrol_324A_Scene_21.jpg|Chase and Marshall's vehicles in jungle conversion In the beginning of Season 2, Chase was given super spy gear, with an upgraded vehicle. His spy vehicle has an ejector seat, a computer, a satellite dish, a spy drone UAV, and a winch. The vehicle also has off-road wheels. The computer and satellite dish act as his remote control for his spy drone UAV. Several of the emergency lights on it have be recolored or replaced, but the vehicle still sports a siren. Snapshot 14 (8-13-2014 9-16 AM).png Snapshot 15 (8-13-2014 9-16 AM).png Pp2019.png Pp2021.png Chase's Mission PAW vehicle, dubbed the "three-wheeler", is a three-wheeled motorcycle equipped with police lights. It can propel a mattress-like landing pad. 11866F7C-330C-47D6-9225-91A523AF8C7C.jpeg With the opening of Adventure Beach, Chase was granted an all-terrain patrol boat for his Sea Patrol duties. The boat comes equipped with a megaphone, siren, red-and-blue emergency lights, and a winch. It can convert to either a land or sea setup depending on where Chase needs it. It is designed similar to the inflatable boats used by law enforcement today, such as the United States Coast Guard. PAW_Patrol_Sea_Patrol_Pups_Save_the_Pier_Scene_26_Chase.png As part of his assignment as leader of the first Ultimate Rescue mission for the PAW Patrol with rescuing the Royal Kittens of Barkingburg and retrieving Mr. Hudson's stolen locomotive, Chase's police truck was upgraded into a much larger version of itself, with a larger red-and-blue lightbar, along with deployable motorcycles and a helicopter from the sides and back of the main vehicle. Royal Kitties 31.jpg|Chase's truck undergoing its upgrade to the Ultimate Police Truck Royal Kitties 32.jpg Royal Kitties 33.jpg|Skye piloting the helicopter from the Ultimate Police Truck Royal Kitties 43.jpg|Zuma on the police skateboard Royal Kitties 44.jpg|Zuma and Marshall on their separate vehicles from the Ultimate Police Truck Royal Kitties 75.jpg|Chase and Marshall driving the Ultimate Police Truck Royal Kitties 78.jpg|Surrounding the stolen locomotive Royal Kitties 80.jpg|Chase driving his Ultimate Police Truck Royal Kitties 81.jpg|Rocky on his police motorcycle Ultimate Rescue (Snapshot 6).png|Skye with a spike strip Chase has 2 pup-pack vests. His first one, which is used for his normal police uniform, has a spotlight, a megaphone, a tennis ball cannon, and a net. His Super Spy pup-pack also has a net, a zip line, and a flashlight. Chasehjj.png Megaphone.PNG Pp3094.png Chase has a glider for air-related rescues, introduced in "Air Pups". B6411743-D870-48C9-9DC5-F7D721D6B6B4.png With his new duties as a lifeguard for Adventure Beach, Chase is given a new pup-pack equipped with a rescue buoy and megaphone. Unlike the other pups' Sea Patrol pup-packs, his comes with a small light bar attached to it. When underwater in his scuba gear, Chase's pup-pack comes with a flashlight for seeing things in the darker parts of the sea. Baby_Octopus_10.jpg Baby_Octopus_12.jpg Shark_16.jpg Shark_29.jpg Shark_30.jpg He is an excellent sniffer and can track down anything. However, he is allergic to cats, feathers, and dust. He uses a megaphone to warn the citizens about trouble and also to direct traffic (used in "Pups Save Christmas"). He also uses a net to stop objects or to save people from falling. He has the ability to communicate with owls and beavers. *"Aah-choo!" *"Ready for action, Ryder, sir!" (Season 1 only; once in Season 2) *"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" (Season 2; plus a few episodes from Season 1) *"These paws uphold the laws!" *"S/he went this way!" *"Chase is on the case!" *"Whenever you're In trouble, just hoot for help!" (from "Pups Save a Hoot") *"Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" (from "Pups Save Ryder") *"Super Spy Chase! When you least expect him, expect him!" (Season 2) *"Super Spy Chase is on the case!" (Season 2) *"Coach Chase is on the case!" (from "Pups Save the Mayor's Race") *"Mighty Pups are on the roll!" (from "Mighty Pups") *"These Mighty Paws uphold the laws!" (from "Mighty Pups, Super Paws: When Super Kitties Attack") Do you like Chase? Yes. No. Why do you like Chase? He's cute He's funny One of my relatives is a cop and I like Chase to show support His uniform is blue and I only like him for the color His voice What is your favorite attire of Chase? Standard police uniform Halloween costume Clown costume Super Spy Chase Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Medieval outfit Snowboarding gear Christmas scarf Winter hat Cowboy hat and bandana Martial arts uniform Superhero outfit Jungle outfit Air Patrol flight gear Sea Patrol gear Mission PAW gear Pirate outfit Scuba gear without helmet Mer-pup Ultimate Rescue police uniform Ultimate Rescue aviator suit Ultimate Rescue firefighter uniform Ultimate Rescue swamp gear Ultimate Rescue fix-it outfit Ultimate Rescue construction uniform Mighty Pups outfit Ice uniform Super PAW outfit Racing outfit Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Main Pets Category:Important Males Category:Important Youth Category:Living at the Lookout Category:In Rescue Industry Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:Adventure Bay All-Stars Category:Pages Featuring Polls Category:Historical Wiki Pages & Media Category:Partially Protected